


Searcher

by rabidsamfan



Series: 100 words in 100(+) fandoms [41]
Category: The People - Zenna Henderson
Genre: Drabble, Gen, yumadrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-04 18:05:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the lost are trying to be found.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Searcher

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JanLevine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanLevine/gifts).



She comes every Wednesday at Storytime, and parks behind a computer, pretending to type. But her fingers slow whenever the story is about magic, or about orphans finding their place in the world, and her dark eyes turn to me. I’ve been scouring the folktales for more, even tales that will fly over the heads of the preschoolers, in the hopes that one day she will stay long enough to ask for help with the queries I find in the browser history once she’s gone. There have to be better search terms to use than “remember” and “people” and “home”.


End file.
